Fight For His Love
by MissH-95
Summary: A one-shot about Booth and Hannah breaking up. Slight spoilers for both Season 4&6, but nothing that should leave you with the knowledge of what was said and done ;D T for bad language, and a little violence - Bren has to blow off some steam somehow...


**Hi y'all! :D Long time no hear, huh? So, I'm back with a new one shot (= This one is set in Season 6 so, it might contain slight spoilers... (The 'issue' in this story I made up though) Spoilers for: Season 4 - The Beginning in the End (or the other way around - man this is confusing! :D) and Season 6 generally because of Hannah... :) No cases or anything to indicate when this takes place, so use your imagination and think of when you want it to be - though, it cannot be after 'Daredevil in the Mold'... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bones, I would be filthy rich by now, and as that is - sadly - not the case, I think we can alll agree that Bones I do not own. -Fox does :P**

**Merry reading, and please be so kind, and leave me a review. :) It would really mean a lot ;) Oh, and watch out for the foul language I seem to be spouting out now a days... ;D**

* * *

"Brennan" she answered her phone. She was busily typing away on her computer, her new book almost coming by itself. The idea had just struck her a moment when she was relaxing in her bath. It had been so sudden she hadn't even wrapped a towel around her, so when Hannah called and asked her to join her for a drink, she had to take a little time getting dressed.

She walked into the bar Hannah had requested her presence at. She spotted the blond, and felt her heart give a little tug with an unidentified emotion. She found that she always felt that around her, and a startling realization came over her. She hadn't known what it was, but now Brennan realized that it was jealousy. It was such a pitiful thing to feel, but she couldn't help it.

She wished she could be more like Booth's type; blonde, confident, smart, and open-hearted. She was more than smart and she was confident, but other than that, she bore no resemblance to the women in Booth's life. She hated herself for turning him down, but she had been so afraid of hurting him, of not being what he needed her to be.

Sitting down in front of the blonde reporter, she smiled. The smile however, quickly faded as she saw Hannah's face. She looked annoyed, regretful and Brennan thought she even saw a bit of relief.

"Hello, Hannah" she said. The other woman looked at her, and smiled.

"Temperance." Brennan ordered a drink, and turned to the woman she deep down resented, just a little.

"So, Hannah, you wanted to talk?" Dr. Temperance Brennan had never been very good at reading people, but Hannah was like an open book. Her emotions were easy to read on her face, and in her eyes. Bren read fear in her eyes, and she became slightly wary of what Ms. Burley had to say.

"Yes, Temperance. I just wanted to let you know I will be leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to say goodbye." Brennan was startled. She was sure it showed in her face too.  
"Oh. When will you be back?" She had a suspicion that Hannah would never come back, but she had to ask. Hannah had promised her; promised her not to hurt Booth.

"I won't. I'm going back to the Middle East. They have a job for me there." Hannah looked overjoyed by the fact. Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"What about Booth?" her voice was lower, and anger was starting to creep into her system.

"What about him? We broke up." Hannah said. Tempe couldn't detect any sadness or heartbreak indicating Hannah had ever loved Booth. All she saw was regret. That angered her even more.

"What did you do, Ms. Burley?" Hannah recoiled at her tone, and words. She knew that when Temperance started using last names – though not with Booth – it mostly meant trouble. She was a little scared of the anthropologist, as her eyes threw daggers her way. She gulped, but understood the truth would be the best approach. It seemed like Temperance had become better at reading people, or maybe it was just her.

"I uhh... Found another" Hannah's voice was small and scared. Brennan's eyes widened, and her eyebrows rose.

"You…" she took a deep breath.

"You _cheated_ on Booth?" her voice was dangerously low.

"Yes?" it sounded more like a question, but Brennan knew she was telling the truth. It shook her to the core. Bones knew Booth was a monogamous creature, one who would never cheat on anybody. She also knew he had truly lowed Hannah, and therefore her cheating would be such a harder blow on him.

"Why?" she was furious; madder than she had ever been. Hannah withdrew from her slightly, forcing her body to stay where it was, maybe to intimidate the brunette in front of her.

"Uhm.. I mean, Seeley is great, he really is. But he's more into the whole 'love-making'-thing, and well, I'm just more adventurous, you know? He's all settle-down-ish and marriage and kids, but that's just not me. But Nick – he's just like me. Handsome, sexy, adventurous. Not to mention he's dynamite in-" Brennan cut her off, not wanting to hear any more about this 'Nick' person.

"Ms. Burley. Let me tell you something. Booth loves with his whole heart. So if he told you he loved you, then he meant it. I've known him for six years, and in all that time, every woman he has been with, he hasn't cheated on. He doesn't cheat on anybody, because he's an honorable man. Booth is everything you describe this _'Nick'_ person to be, and more. He could possibly have any woman he wanted, if he chose to. When he talks about love-making, it's because it's what he believes is right. I'm sure he could be even more adventurous than _you_ in bed if he wanted to. So for you to go and disrespect him like that, it's unacceptable. It shows me that you're a low, non-trustworthy, easy, little…" Brennan decided she wouldn't stoop as low as to call the cowering woman opposite of her what she really thought of her, that she's a little slut.

"I'm looking forward to the day where _Nick _cheats on _you_, Hannah, because if he goes after a woman in a relationship, then he sure as hell won't be faithful to you. He won't trust you either, because he picked you up from a relationship. I hope you realize what you've done. I hope you regret losing Booth, because he is probably the best thing that has happened to you, and ever _will_ happen to you. And you just go and throw that into his face. You're not worthy of him." She spat out the last part, stood up, and walked out after leaving a couple of bills on the table.

Not even 1 minute later, Hannah is outside with her, and yelling in her face.

"What about yourself, huh? He told me he asked you to give it a shot with him, and you just turned him down!" Brennan narrowed her eyes at her.  
"I recognize that I am not good enough for Booth. I'll only end up hurting him, and I don't want that. I love him, I do, but I won't gamble with his heart like you did! You _promised _me Hannah, you _promised _me, that you wouldn't hurt him! How could you?" She screamed.

It seemed like Brennan's scream set something off inside of Hannah, because before Brennan could react, Hannah's hand had made contact with her face.

Fuming, Brennan lunged for the cheater, and suddenly they were tumbling around on the ground, yelling and screaming at each other. Hannah fought like a girl, slapping out after Brennan, scratching and biting. But Brennan had been through lot worse, and she didn't really notice. She had the upper hand, and she was shaking the screaming blonde beneath her. They had gathered quite the audience; some were even cheering them on. Brennan caught some of Hannah's hair, and pulled. Not hard enough for it to come out, but hard enough to give a headache.

"You bitch!" Hannah screamed.

"Bitch? You are calling me a bitch? I'm not the one who _cheated!"_ And the fight continued.

They had been fighting for about 5 minutes, when somebody finally came and stopped the fight. Brennan's face had scratches all over from Hannah's nails, her hair was in disarray, her lip was slightly cut and she had a bruise on her cheek.

Hannah had a blue eye, messy hair, and swollen lips. Her clothes were torn and she had a small bruise on her cheek, and a little cut on her forehead. It was easy to see who won that fight. Brennan stood tall and proud as she spoke to Hannah Burley for the last time.

"I hope you enjoy your time with _Nick_. You really are a little bitch, aren't you? I hope you have a good life, _Hannah_" she spit it out like it was a curse, and with that, she turned on her heal, and marched her way to her car.

"Angela, I ahh… Have you seen Booth?" Brennan asked as soon as her best friend had picked up her phone.

"No why?" Brennan sighed. She knew Angela would find out eventually, and she figured Booth wouldn't be telling her anytime soon, what happened.

"Uhm, he and Hannah… broke up." She didn't want to spill the details. Booth didn't deserve being discussed like gossip. Brennan heard Angela gasp at the other end of the line.

"Oh my God! Wait, how do you know?" Angela was confused; if Brennan already knew, but she didn't know where Booth was then, how did she know?

"Hannah called earlier and asked if I wanted to have a drink with her. I didn't know what the occasion was, so I agreed. When I got there, she told me she wanted to say goodbye, and I asked her why. She said she broke up with Booth. Ange, I won't give you the details of our conversation, not until I've spoken with Booth anyway. But know that she will be walking funny, and she won't look pretty in the next couple of days." Brennan smirked at the memory. She heard Angela make a weird sound. It was like a gasp and a giggle rolled together.

"You fought with her?" Brennan frowned at the question.

"No. Well yes. But it wasn't much of a fight. For someone who works in a war zone, she sure is a lousy fighter. It wasn't hard for me to win that fight. Though, she got in a few scratches." Angela chuckled again, and was proud of her best friend for getting a phrase right.

"I can't wait to hear all the details later. But you should really find Booth." Angela went from sounding excited to concerned. Brennan smiled at Angela's loyalty to her friends, and spoke softly: "I believe I already did." She hung up before Angela could answer. She would understand.

Booth looked up from the bar, with sad eyes. He took in his partner, and wondered briefly where she got all those scratches.

"Oh Booth." Brennan had tears in her eyes from watching her partner. She grabbed him, and pulled him into a tight hug, not really caring about what was appropriate or not.

He didn't say anything he just let her hold him, as he silently cried a little.

"Bones?" He asked. His voice was slightly rough, but his eyes were now dry and angry. Brennan was slightly afraid of whom that anger was directed at. She nodded to him.

"Yes, Booth?" she asked warily. What if the anger was directed at her?

"Why are you all covered in scratches and have messy hair? Were you in a fight?" His tone indicated that he was not happy about her appearance.

"Sort of?" she could see he was about to exclaim her name, so she stopped him.  
"But I didn't initiate it!" Her eyes were wide and she looked comical trying to defend herself that he chuckled. It wasn't very funny, but maybe he had had just one too many drinks.

"Who did you fight with Bones?" She was quiet. She fixed out her phone, and went online. She had seen somebody had taken a video of her and Hannah fighting, and she was sure it must be on the internet by then. After all, it had been little over an hour ago it happened.

"Bones?" Booth had a little suspicion, but he decided to let her have her time.

He was surprised to see her enter '' into the search-field. He would have thought she didn't know what it was.

She found what she was looking for, and thanked the God she didn't believe in that the person, who had put it out there, had blurred their faces.

Without saying anything, she pushed her phone over to Booth, who took with a slight frown on his face, not knowing what the hell it was all about.

Booth glanced down at the small screen, and gasped as he recognized Hannah's voice.

"What about yourself, huh?" He could hear the agitation in her voice, and wondered what they had been discussing. He figured Hannah must have called Brennan to inform her of her departure, and somehow, Bones had gotten angry.

His jaw dropped as he heard Bones' reply to Hannah's statement. His eyes grew wider as he saw Hannah lunge for Tempe, and the Dr., fight back. He couldn't believe they were actually _fighting_ over him. Now _that_ was kinda hot. And what a cat-fight it was. They were tumbling around on the ground, and he almost laughed at Hannah's insignificance when it came to fighting, compared to Bones. Hannah just screamed and clawed, while Brennan actually got in some pretty good hits.

"Bones…" his voice was slightly off; it sounded like he was in awe. She blushed slightly, but looked him in the eye.

"You defended my honor?" She smiled that crooked smile that always made his heart stop. It had been a while since he had last seen it.

"Yeah…" It wasn't often you heard her use improper grammar, and he smiled as he heard it.

"You love me?" Her eyes widened, and she tried to look anywhere but him. He smiled.

"You know, I never really stopped loving you. One day Temperance, we'll be together. It's not the alcohol speaking here. I know it will. Everything happens eventually. But not now. We both need to be ready. And when the day comes Bones, it will be amazing. Nothing will be able to stop us. Just promise me one thing-" he smiled a lazy smile, and her eyes beamed back at him.

"Anything Booth" his heart melted when he heard her hopeful tone.

"We will be monogamous, and we will break the laws of physics." She beamed.

"I promise Booth. You're all I need, all I ever will need. As long as I have you, we could be anywhere, and it wouldn't matter. I love you, Seeley Joseph Booth, and I will forever." She couldn't believe she was spouting out her eternal love for him, but she knew she was speaking the truth; that every word she uttered was straight from her heart, and would never change.

Booth smiled at her, they sat together in companionable silence.

Little did they know that the day they would be together would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked my version - IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN 'DAREDEVIL IN THE MOLD', DON'T READ THE NEXT PART OF THIS SENTENCE! - of the Booth/Hannah break-up (:  
Personally, I never liked Hannah... Don't know why, I just didn't, and I had to get my frustrations out somehow... This is how I did it; by letting the dear doctor we all know and love, give her a few scratches here and there... ;)**

**Please R&R, it would mean a lot :D**

**- H **


End file.
